our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave
Total Drama Pahtiew Island =New Island, New Contestants, and New Danger= Dave entered the island not excited over anything at all. He did good enough in the challenge and survived due to his team winning. =The Awakathon 2= Dave started to warm up a bit to the island but was still hesistant to give into his surroundings. He quickly became smitten with Sky and the two formed a near relationship. They spent the night together until Dave fell asleep. In the mist of all that he formed a alliance with Beardo and Max on the other side of the island. =Topher Gets Busted!= Dave continued to flirt with Sky but it didn't hender the challenge for either of them. He did well in his portion of the relay race but still his team lost. He along with his alliance voted out Topher. =Footbrawl!= Dave although a burden learned to hold his ground in the football challenge. He started to have conflict with the other team while playing the game and relied on his other teammates to go further. =The Fat and The Furious= He compeleted the challenge pretty fast along with the rest of his team. Him and sky slightly flirited again and interacted witht the likes of Max and Shawn. =Recipe for Disaster= In the eating challenge Dave did ok but of course did not last too long. In the end, Sky was voted off hurt by his alliance and the fact his crush was gone he vowed to not trust the guys again. =Snow White and the Sugary Dwarf vs. 5teen= The challenge was to make a play and Scarlett came up with the idea to pardoy the show 5Teen. Due to being the skinniest Dave was forced to play a girl. His team barely acted so Dave forced himself to sing. For some reason, his team believed he threw the challenge and with Beardo being the only one to stick to voting Scarlett Dave was voted off 3 to 2. He left cursed his team out and was gone. Total Drama Redemption =http://our-total-drama-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Our_Total_Drama_Roleplay_Wiki= =The 2nd Chance of A Lifetime= Dave entered the game slightly joyed to have another chance at the million. Although, he did not care for the name Team Friendship he stuck with it. He did not help much with the shelter and recieved a vote. Luckliy, he was safe. =Waterfalls and Strategic Brawls= Early on Dave was approched by Gwen for an alliance. With no allies he quickly accepted but Duncan came to him with all male alliance. Despite how his went down the previous season he accepted for the sole fact he wanted a male winner. This caused him to become this season's swing vote. During the challenge Dave had to bring the water to the container and did his job well. Luckily, his team won depsite Samey dropping all the water. =Blind Trust is Key= Dave is off to redempition island to watch the show while he gets Shawn to recruit Gwen since she's the only girl he wants to work with. Once he returns, he helps with the puzzle being his strong suit and is able to help his team win. =Out Play, Out Puke= Dave didn't do much and was one of the first memebers of his team to drop. Although he voted for Samey to go Shawn was out leaving his alliance down one man. =Totem Drama!= Dave is annoyed by the fact Lightning quit the alliance to be with Katie and fears his placing in the game. He and Duncan continue to argue with Samey while bulding the totem pole which puts his whole team at odds. He and Duncan conviced Katie to vote off Samey not realizing Lightning had not switched for her. He almost left because the girls were fed up with his attuide but his alliance prevailed and Samey was sent packing, Mixing Drama With Pleasure Dave was unable to due to challenge because the Crushers won twice. Regardless, he was safe and after a tie in votes the first reward challenged happened leaving both Katie and Gwen safe. =Time to Swing on Vines!= Dave and Duncan go over their game plan and try to pull Max who's on the opposing team in while taking notice to his crush on Amy. He's quite annoyed by the fact Gwen is nowhere to be found but still has to do the challenge anyway. He does fairly well on the vines and is forced to avoid Geoff who he begins a conflict with. Dave is able to cut Max down using Duncan's knife but is dragged along with him. =Shouldn't Interns Save Us?= Dave sees the intense battle between Geoff and Shawn and reports back. For the challenge Dave helps his team alot trying to save the intern. He uses all his resources to come up with a win. Sadly, his efforts are futile and his team loses by mere seconds. He gives Katie a pity vote and decided not to vote her. Sadly, this ends up having him and Lightning in a tie. He is saved eventually and is annoyed by the fact he was only put up because he would fair better in Redempition Island. =The Weight of The World On Your Shoulders= He doesn't make it too far because of his scrawny nature. Although he is annoyed by the fact Amy lasted so long and Duncan couldn't handle all that was given to him. His team lost but Beth was voted out and he was safe. =Early Morning Mayhem= Dave goes early on in the challenge and doesn't set them too far behind. Otherwise, he just did commentary as usual and his team won. =The Control-Freaks Come Out At Night= Dave was not pleased with having to do another challnege but regardless he did it. He was concered about Katie having gone missing after his team was attacked but he made due. When Gwen ran off to find new allies him and Duncan were the last reamining, Dave was able to find Katie and lead his team to victory. =Merge Time, or Shatter Time= With the merge in play Beth reutrning after a lengthy battle on redempition he was slightly pleased to find a old friend return. He of coursed sucked up to her and along with Gwen tried to make sure she didn't flip to the other team. The challenge was to shatter other people's plates. Dave did fairly well because he was able to use his smarts to determine where to hit each plate. This got him far in the challenge when it was just between him, Katie and Duncan, After Katie hit Duncan's plate Dave knew Duncan would try to get Katie out so he shot blindly and was able to come out on top and win the challnege. He used his alliance to vote B out with his next target being Max. =The Downfall of one is the Rise of another= Dave had to go up against Izzy for his challenge and with Izzy finding everything but the key he had a lead. He climbed up at a good pace but the lost of his pants didn't hender him. After tieing with izzy both fell but Dave was able to win the second time around. His challenge with Katie was a on sea battle but he waitied it out and used the tree branch to knock Katie off without blood on his hands. Dave and Duncan were the last two and Dave conviced him to take immunity knowing a bigger target on his back would cause his to get out if he won immunity twice. He took the prize of using two voted and allowed Duncan to use the prize of seeing everyone's vote. =Rain Rain, Go Away= Dave decided to focus on handling his bucket but falls anyway. Dave was voted out after Gwen used Amy to make it further and was not allowed to use his double vote. =Queen of the Mountain= Despite, her betryal Dave helped Gwen win along with Duncan. He coached her throughout the final challenge and was happy to see her win. Appearances Trivia *He is mentioned by Sky a lot in Total Drama Underdogs Category:Content Category:Males Category:TDPI contestants Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:TDSS Cast Category:TDR Cast Category:Finalists Category:Runner Ups